


Violet

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Harm to Children, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Violet

"I'm sorry Clark, my mommy says I can't play with you anymore."

"But, why?" Clark asked, disappointment like a cloud over his tear stained little face.

"She saw what you did to my Big Wheel. She says you're a violet." Eric held a sticky hand out to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry," Clark said. "I didn't mean to be a flower. I didn't know that was bad.

Later, after soothing her little boy, and plying him with cookies, Martha cried to Jonathan to hear her angel called such an ugly word. Clark was strong, but he'd never hurt anyone on purpose.


End file.
